Kingdom Hearts III/Gallery
Images from Kingdom Hearts III. Promotional KHX 3rd Anniversary.png|KHχ 3rd Year Anniversary Kingdom Hearts III - Sora (new outfit), Donald, and Goofy.jpg KH2.8 III Trailers Tomorrow.jpg Kingdom_Hearts_III_Wallpaper.jpg Sora, Donald and Goofy KHIII.jpg PS Magazine - KH3.png KHIII Arendelle Instigram.jpg KHIII Release Date.jpg KHIII Bundle.jpg KHIII Cast Promo.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_01.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_02.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_03.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_04.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_05.jpg KHIII_Character_Visuals_06.jpg Famitsu KHIII.png Kingdom Hearts III Official Box Art.jpeg|Official box art by Tetsuya Nomura KHIII - Toy Story promo.png KHIII Monsters, Inc. promo.jpeg KHIII - Frozen promo.png KHIII - Pirates of the Caribbean promo.png Renders SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III. Sora v2 KHIII.png|Sora Sora KHIII Still Render.png Sora Guard Form KHIII.png Sora Toy Form KHIII.png Monster Sora.png Sora KHIII POTC Render.png KH3 - BH6 Sora render.png Donald KHIII.png|Donald Duck Donald Toy Form KHIII.png Monster Donald.png Donald KHIII POTC Render.png Goofy KHIII 02.png|Goofy Goofy KHIII Render.png Goofy Toy Form KHIII.png Monster Goofy.png Goofy KHIII POTC Render.png Riku KHIII.png|Riku Mickey KHIII.png|King Mickey Kairi KHIII Render.png|Kairi Kairi KHIII Destinys Embrace Ver1.png Kairi KHIII Destinys Embrace Ver2.png Lea KHIII.png|Lea Jiminy KHIII.png|Jiminy Cricket Yen Sid KHIII.png|Yen Sid Chip KHIII.png|Chip Dale KHIII.png|Dale Hayner - KH3.png|Hayner Pence - KH3.png|Pence Olette - KH3.png|Olette Twilight Town Gang - KH3.PNG Scrooge KHIII.png|Scrooge McDuck Remy KHIII.png|Remy Ienzo KHIII.png|Ienzo KHIII - Ansem.png|Ansem the Wise Xehanort KHIII.png|Xehanort Marluxia KHIII.png|Marluxia Larxene KHIII.png|Larxene Black Coat KHIII.png Maleficent KHIII Render.png|Maleficent KHIII Pete.png|Pete Hercules - KH3.png|Hercules Megara - KH3.png|Megara Phil KHIII.png|Philoctetes Pegasus - KH3.png|Pegasus Hades - KH3.png|Hades Zeus KHIII.png|Zeus Hercules characters - KH3.PNG Woody Prime KHIII.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear KHIII.png|Buzz Lightyear KHIII Woody and Buzz Renders.png Rapunzel - KH3.png|Rapunzel Flynn Rider - KH3.png|Flynn Rider Pascal - KH3.png|Pascal Maximus - KH3.png|Maximus Mother Gothel - KH3.png|Mother Gothel Tangled_Characters_-_Kingdom_Hearts_III.png Mike KHIII.png|Mike Wazowski Sulley KHIII.png|James P. Sullivan KHIII Mike and Sulley Renders.png Anna KHIII Render.png|Anna Elsa KHIII Render.png|Elsa Olaf KHIII Render.png|Olaf KHIII Frozen Character Renders.png Kristoff KHIII.png|Kristoff Marshmallow KHIII.png|Marshmallow Winnie the Pooh - KH3.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger - KH3.png|Tigger Piglet - KH3.png|Piglet Rabbit - KH3.png|Rabbit Roo - KH3.png|Roo Lumpy - KH3.png|Lumpy Gopher - KH3.png|Gopher Winnie_the_Pooh_Characters_-_Kingdom_Hearts_III.png Jack Sparrow KHIII Render.png|Jack Sparrow Will KHIII Render.png|Will Turner Elizabeth KHIII Render.png|Elizabeth Swann Barbossa KHIII Render.png|Hector Barbossa KHIII PotC Character Renders.png KH3 - Baymax Render.png|Baymax Hiro - KH3.png|Hiro Hamada Go Go - KH3.png|Go Go Tomago Honey Lemon - KH3.png|Honey Lemon Wasabi - KH3.png|Wasabi Fred - KH3.png|Fred Big_Hero_6_in_Kingdom_Hearts_III.png|Big Hero 6 Worlds KH_III_-_Olympus.png|Olympus world logo KH III - Twilight Town.png|Twilight Town world logo KHIII Toy Box World Logo.png|Toy Box world Logo Kingdom of Corona logo.png|Kingdom of Corona world logo KHIII Monstropolis World Logo.png|Monstropolis world logo KHIII Arendelle World Logo.png|Arendelle world logo 100 Acre Wood logo.png|100 Acre Wood world logo KHIII The Caribbean World Logo.png|The Caribbean world logo San_Fransokyo_Kingdom_Hearts_III.png|San Fransokyo world logo Olympus KHIII.png|Olympus World Twilight Town KHIII.png|Twilight Town World Toy Box KHIII.png|Toy Box World Kingdom of Corona KHIII.png|Kingdom of Corona World Monstropolis KHIII.png|Monstropolis World Arendelle KHIII.png|Arendelle World The Caribbean KHIII.png|The Caribbean World San Fransokyo KHIII.png|San Fransokyo World Concept art Kingdom Hearts 3 Big Hero 6 concept.png|Concept Art of Sora and Baymax having an aerial battle against the original, corrupted Baymax in the Big Hero 6 world. Screenshots Prologue Kingdom Hearts III 02.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 01.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 03.jpg Eraqus and Xehanort Playing Chess KIII.png Xehanorts Keyblade KHIII.png Young Eraqus KHIII.png Young Xehanort KHIII.png Chess KHIII.png Olympus Kingdom Hearts III 60.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 61.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 66.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 67.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 35.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 36.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 37.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 38.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 39.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 40.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 41.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 42.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 43.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 44.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 45.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 05.jpg KHIII Sora River Flow.png Kingdom Hearts III 06.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 07.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 08.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 09.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 10.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 11.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 12.jpg KHIII Lock 01.png Kingdom Hearts III 14.jpg Sora & Xigbar KHIII.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 165.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 144.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 145.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 135.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 68.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 17.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 73.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 18.jpg KH III Rock Titan battle.jpg KHIII Sora close-up.jpg KH3 Sora vs. Rock Titan.jpg Sora vs Titans KHIII.jpg Kingdom Hearts 3 - Hades Throne.jpg Herc and Zeus KH3.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 59.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 74.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 77.jpg KH3 Monaco.jpg Kingdom Hearts III - Drive Form 1.jpg Kingdom Hearts III - Drive Form 2.jpg Dark World Kingdom Hearts III 124.jpg Riku and Mickey KHIII.png Kingdom Hearts III 94.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 95.png Kingdom Hearts III 100.png Kingdom Hearts III 99.jpg Twilight Town Kingdom Hearts III 22.jpg Tea Cups KHIII.png Keyblade Guns KHIII.png Kingdom Hearts III 26.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 29.jpg KHIII Twilight Town Heartless.png Kingdom Hearts III 46.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 47.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 48.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 49.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 69.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 70.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 71.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 72.jpg KHIII Remy 1.jpg KHIII Remy 2.jpg KHIII Remy 3.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 163.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 62.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 63.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 150.jpg KH3 - Sora, Donald and Goofy confronted by Xemnas.png Kingdom Hearts III 187.jpg KHIII Remy 4.jpg KHIII Remy 5.jpg KHIII Remy 6.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 166.jpg Mysterious Tower Shooting Ride Attraction Flow.png KHIII Shooting Ride Glasses 01.png KHIII Shooting Ride Glasses 02.png KHIII Shooting Ride Glasses 03.png KHIII Yen Sid's Tower.png Kingdom Hearts III 50.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 51.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 52.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 53.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 54.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 55.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 56.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 57.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 162.jpg Toy Box Kingdom Hearts III 92.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 80.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 82.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 81.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 84.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 85.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 133.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 134.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 136.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 141.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 143.jpg Kingdom Hearts III Toy Story 03.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 140.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 142.jpg Kingdom Hearts III Toy Story 04.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 78.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 131.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 132.jpg Pizza Planet Truck in KH3 (Toy Box).jpg Kingdom Hearts III 183.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 138.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 139.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 128.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 129.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 130.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 164.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 75.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 86.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 87.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 88.jpg Kingdom Hearts III Toy Story 02.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 79.jpg KH3 Wreck-It Ralph Summon.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph KH3 Wreck-It Ralph Summon 8-Bit Blast.jpg Ralph KHIII.jpg KHIII LGM.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 125.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 126.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 127.jpg KHIII Toy Story Rocket.png Sora & Cactuar KH3.png Kingdom of Corona KH3 Tangled trailer 14.jpg|Sora, Donald and Goofy arriving at Rapunzel's Tower Rapunzel's Tower Kingdom Hearts.png KH3 Tangled trailer 15.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 30.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 31.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 32.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 33.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 34.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 23.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 04.jpg KHIII Trans.png KHIII Pirate Ship Summon.png Kingdom Hearts III 24.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 16.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 17.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 18.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 19.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 6.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 1.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 3.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 4.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 5.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 11.jpg Sora Donald Duck Goofy & Eugene.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 7.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 8.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 9.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 10.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 12.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 13.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Sora with Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Flynn.jpg KH3 Tangled trailer 2.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 93.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 117.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 115.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 116.jpg KH3-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Kingdom Hearts III 118.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 119.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 121.jpg KHIII Flower Heartless.png KHIII Flower Nobodies 01.png KHIII Flower Nobodies 02.png Selfie with Rapunzel in KH3.jpg Marluxia Gold eyes.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 120.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 123.jpg KHIII Corona arrival.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 152.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 153.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 156.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 158.jpg KHIII Tangled crew.jpg Sora and Rapunzel KHIII.jpg Riding the Maximus with Flynn & Sidekicks KH3.jpg Elder Gothel in KH3.jpg Gothelheartless.jpg KHIII - Tower Boss.jpg KHIII - Tower Boss 1.jpg Monstropolis Kingdom Hearts III 101.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 102.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 96.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 90.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 91.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 89.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 103.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 104.jpg KHIII Monster Sora YoYo's.jpg KHIII Sora fighting Unversed.jpg Pizza Planet Truck in KH3 (Monstropolis).jpg KHIII Monsters INC.png Kingdom Hearts III 179.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 100.jpg Mike Strike On Heartless KH3.jpg Sulley & Mike color paint KH3.jpg Mike Wazowski being hit by Sora's Keyblade KH3.jpg Mike Strike on Unversed KH3.jpg Randall Boggs Defeat in KH3.jpg KHIII Mike confronts Vanitas.jpg|"Yeah, and the whole time they were trashing our company in the process!" KH3-Vanitas.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 97.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 98.png 100 Acre Wood Sora meets Winnie the Pooh and Friends - Kingdom Hearts III.png Kingdom-hearts-3-winnie-the-pooh.jpg Winnie the Pooh 01 - Kingdom Hearts III.png Winnie the Pooh 02 - Kingdom Hearts III.jpg Arendelle Kingdom Hearts III 151.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 159.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 155.jpg KH3 - First Look at Frozen.png KHIII Elsa's farewell.jpg|"Arendelle is safer with me staying up here." Let It Go KH3Oops (Arnold Watermark).jpg Sora Donald & Goofy Let It Go KH3.jpg Sora Donald Duck & Goofy Seen Ice Castle forming KH3.jpg Let It Go in KH3.jpg|"Let it go!" Elsa Singing Let it Go In KH3.jpg KHIII The New Seven Hearts.jpg|"Maybe she's one of the seven pure lights we need-The New Seven Hearts." Kingdom Hearts III 148.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 178.jpg Sven Kristoff and Anna KHIII.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 146.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 154.jpg|"Olaf, are these your friends?" Kingdom Hearts III 147.jpg|"Nope! Never met'em. Don't know anyone blue, green or who's oddly spiky." Sora & Olaf selfies KH3.jpg Olaf In Summer KH3.jpg Olaf Minigame KH3.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 175.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 160.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 180.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 157.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 181.jpg Hans Succumbed to Darkness KH3.jpg Hans Heartless (Sköll) KH3.png Hans Death KH3.jpg Larxene In Arendelle with Anna & Elsa KH3.jpg Arendelle Ending KH3.jpg The Caribbean KHIII Pirate Sora.jpg Donald KHIII Caribbean.png Goofy KHIII Caribbean.png Sora Donald Goofy Raft KHIII.jpg KHIII Caribbean Jack Sparrows Entrance.png KHIII Jack Sparrow.jpg KHIII Pirate Crew.jpg KHIII Calypso.jpg KHIII Black Pearl across the sand.jpg Will and Barbossa KHIII.jpg Sora In Up is down KH3.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 172.jpg KHIII Caribbean Heartless.png Kingdom Hearts III 186.jpg KHIII Caribbean Heartless Boss.png KHIII Caribbean Rainbow.png KHIII Caribbean Underwater.png Kingdom Hearts III 185.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 184.jpg Leviathan Ship KH3.jpg KHIII Caribbean Standoff.png KHIII The return of Luxord.jpg KHIII Pirate forms.jpg Sora KHIII Caribbean Angry.jpg KHIII Jack's negotiation.jpg|"Mustn't strike a pirate aboard ship when said pirate offers to confabulate." KHIII Luxord.jpg|"I am looking...." Jack Sparrow KHIII Rendition.jpg|"...for a box." Sora & Jack Sparrow in KH3.jpg|''What?!'' Kingdom Hearts III 176.jpg KHIII Caribbean Keyblade.png Kingdom Hearts III 177.jpg Selfie With Jack Sparrow.jpg Sora Donald duck & Goofy The Caribbean KH3.jpg Jack Sparrow Bad Breath On Luxord KH3.jpg Sora,Donald Duck & Goofy Attacking Davy Jones In KH3.jpg Jack Will Elizabeth Dead Men Chest Maelstrom KH3.jpg Davy Jones Death In KH3.jpg KH3Gibbsyellsfire.jpg KH3Willyellsfire.jpg KH3Barbossayellsfire.jpg Kh3Elizabethyellsfire.jpg Beckett KH3.png Sora Donald duck & Goofy with Black Pearl Crew KH3.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 167.jpg KHIII Kairi's New Look.jpg KHIII Kairi Close-up.jpg Kairi sitting with Lea KHIII.jpg Lea and Kairi KHIII.jpg San Fransokyo KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Go Go in battle.jpg KH3 Big Hero 6 (1).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (2).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (3).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (4).png Kingdom Hero 3.jpeg|"Keyblade Hero 3!" Sora & Hiro Hamada KH3.jpg Wasabi & Donald Duck KH3.jpg Honey Lemon & Goofy KH3.jpg Chem-ball Heartless by Honey Lemon KH3.jpg Baymax's fist bump in KH3.jpg Big Hero 6 Kingdom Hearts.jpg Donald & Goofy with Big Hero 6 at San Fransokyo bridge KH3.jpg Hiro Gogo and Baymax Kingdom Hearts.jpg KHIII Sora with Hiro, Go Go, and Baymax.png KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Honey Lemon.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Fred.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Wasabi.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Go Go.jpg KH3 Big Hero 6 (5).png KHIII - Electric Day Parade .jpg Honey Lemon In KH3.jpeg Fred Unmasked KH3.jpg Big Hero 6 & Keyblade Hero 3 Confronting Riku Replica KH3.jpg Riku Replica & Dark Baymax KH3.jpg KHIII Heartless Baymax.jpg|Dark Baymax Restoring Tadashi's Baymax KH3.jpg Double Baymax & Hiro Hamada KH3.jpg Gathering the Lights KHIII - Finding the Master's Keyblade.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 149.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 161.jpg Aqua Xehanort.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Xehanort Aqua.jpg KHIII - Return of a Replica.jpg KHIII - Keyblade Combined.jpg KHIII - Anti-Aqua Strikes.jpg KHIII - Anti-Aqua Strikes 2.jpg KHIII - Exoneration.jpg KHIII - Fade to Darkness.jpg KHIII - A Helping Hand.jpg KHIII - Return to Destiny Islands.jpg KHIII - Welcome Home.jpg KHIII - Reuniting old friends.jpg KHIII - Vexen's plot.jpg KHIII - Ansem and Ienzo's reunion.jpg KHIII - The mysterious Vessel.jpg KHIII - Castle Oblivion.jpg KHIII - Unlocking Castle Oblivion.jpg KHIII - The Land of Departure's Return.jpg Riku KHIII.jpg KHIII Riku old and new.jpg KHIII - Vanitas Enters.jpg KHIII - Vanitas Slips.jpg KHIII - Vanitas taunts.jpg KHIII - Aqua vs Vanitas.jpg KHIII - Aqua has this.jpg KHIII - On the sidelines.jpg KHIII - Vanitas' New Target.jpg KHIII - Aqua guards Ven.jpg KHIII - The Smite.jpg KHIII - Ventus Awakens.jpg KHIII - Ventus Awakens 2.jpg KHIII - The Clash of Halves.jpg KHIII - Ventus ready.jpg KHIII - Vanitas leaves.jpg KHIII - Ventus meets Sora.jpg KHIII - Good Morning Ven.jpg KHIII - Connecting Wayfinders.jpg KHIII - Lea and Saix.jpg KHIII - The Promise.jpg KHIII - Sunset before battle.jpg Keyblade Graveyard KHIII - The Heroes arrive.jpg KHIII - Xehanort arrives.jpg KHIII - Xehanorts.jpg KHIII - The First Attack.jpg KH3 Winnie the Pooh trailer - Heartless invasion 2.jpg KH3 Winnie the Pooh trailer - Heartless invasion 6.jpg KHIII - Terra-Xehanort.jpg KHIII - Terra-Xehanort takes down Ven.jpg Donald Duck zetta Flare KH3.jpg KHIII - Fallen duck.jpg KHIII - Dark Storm.jpg KHIII - Sora in despair.jpg KHIII - Riku's final stand.jpg KHIII - The Last Light.jpg The Final World KHIII - Final World Sora.jpg KHIII - Final World Chirithy.jpg KHIII - Refusing to let go.jpg KHIII - Annoyed Chirithy.jpg KHIII - The Star.jpg KHIII - Nameless Star.jpg KHIII - We'll meet again soon.jpg KHIII - World's Key.jpg KHIII - Time to go back.jpg KHIII - Dangers of waking.jpg KHIII - We're back.jpg KHIII - A familiar face.jpg KHIII - Terra vs Terra.jpg KHIII - Ephemer.jpg KHIII - Guiding Key.jpg KHIII - Spirit of the Unions.jpg KHIII - Final cut.jpg KHIII - Dispelling the Dark.jpg KHIII - Yen Sid Rescue.jpg The Keyblade War KHIII - 13 and 7.jpg KHIII - It begins.jpg KHIII - Xehanort and the Organization.jpg KHIII - Sora and the Lights.jpg KHIII - Enter Ansem.jpg KHIII - Duel of the land.jpg KHIII - Enter Xigbar.jpg KHIII - Dark Riku's Defeat.jpg KHIII - Riku Replica appears.jpg KHIII - Exposing the Replica.jpg KHIII - Dark Riku's true form.jpg KHIII - Replicas depart.jpg KHIII - Xigbar's defeat.jpg KHIII - Taking a third option.jpg KHIII - Xigbar's fall.jpg KHIII - Mickey vs Luxord and Larxene.jpg KHIII - Enter Marluxia.jpg KHIII - Enter the Nobodies.jpg KHIII - Xemnas power.jpg KHIII - Luxord power boost.jpg KHIII - Card vacuum.jpg KHIII - Mickey's in a trap card.jpg KHIII - Receiving the wild card.jpg KHIII - Luxord's defeat.jpg KHIII - Free from the card.jpg KHIII - thumbs up.jpg KHIII - Larxene's defeat.jpg KHIII - Marluxia's defeat.jpg KHIII - Kairi vs the Thirteenth Member.jpg KHIII - Lea vs Saix.jpg KHIII - Got it memorized.jpg KHIII - Xemnas punishes Lea.jpg KHIII - Blocked by the Member.jpg KHIII - Execute him.jpg KHIII - Xion the Thirteenth Member.jpg KHIII - Sora awakens Roxas.jpg KHIII - Roxas arrives.jpg KHIII - Twilight Trio reunited.jpg KHIII - Connected Hearts.jpg KHIII - Xemnas kidnaps Kairi.jpg KHIII - Sora Roxas and Xion.jpg KHIII - Dying friendship.jpg KHIII - Saix's defeat.jpg KHIII - A heartfelt reunion.jpg KHIII - Aqua and Ven.jpg KHIII - Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas.jpg KHIII - Vanitas Unmasked.jpg KHIII - Vanitas explains to Sora.jpg KHIII - The darkness you cast.jpg KHIII - Vanitas's defeat.jpg KHIII - Helping Terra-Xehanort.jpg KHIII - Trapped in the chains of bonds.jpg KHIII - Ventus falls.jpg KHIII - The Guardian saves Aqua and Ven.jpg KHIII - The Guardian rebels.jpg KHIII - The Guardian rebels 2.jpg KHIII - The Guardian rebels 3.jpg KHIII - Terra's heart released.jpg KHIII - Terra revived.jpg KHIII - Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.jpg Miscellaneous Kingdom Hearts III 58.jpg Sora looking at Eraques Keyblade.png|Sora in test footage. kingdom hearts 3 58430 640screen.jpg kingdomhearts3.jpg Kh3 Sora vs. Heartless swarm.png KH3 Sora vs Heartles swarm a.png KHIII Lumi.png KH3 Sora vs Heartles swarm 2.jpg Sora entering KHIII.png Marluxia KHIII.jpg|Early Marluxia with blue eyes. Kingdom Hearts III 122.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 174.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 173.jpg Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Game galleries